Life, Lies and Love
by hot-sexy-vampire0330
Summary: Bella is 20 when she moves to Fork's. Jasper is dating a girl names Madison. Esme and Carlisle don't like her so much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own them, but I do own a Husband. **

What if things were diffent in Fork? Bella was still the new girl. But Edward and Alice were dating. Emmett and Roselin were dating still. But Jasper is dating a girl named Madison. Carlisle and Esme are still going strong. But… Bella is 20 when she moves to Folk's. Bellagoes to Port Angeles Community College. She is a junior in the teaching program. She is going for a double major in English and History. Well Carlisle is taking an American History class and he meets Bella Swan. Well Carlisle and Esme are trying to get Jasper a good girl that they don't hate. Carlisle hates Madison with a passion. Well Bella works with her at Woody's.

One day in History class…

'Hello Bella how are you doing today?' Carlisle ask

'I'm good Carlisle. So would your wife get mad if I steal you on Friday? I have to go out and do something and well I don't know any one around here. I wish I did.'

'Well I will ask Esme. I don't think she will mind. She isn't the stingiest type.' He said with a smile on his face.

'Good, So dinner and bowling? If we want we can go to Woody's for dinner. I just need to get out.' Bella said looking at her homework.

'Esme said to have fun, God I love that girl! Then she said for us to come back to the house after she wants to meet you. She is a doll. Don't worry she wont question. I told her everything.'

'Ok, well you have my number I have to leave early. I have to work. So I'll see you Friday?'

'It's a date.' Carlisle said

Friday…

Bella woke up at 1 p.m. The night before she had to work from 7 p.m.-4 a.m. taking over Madison one of the bartends shift so she could stay over at her boyfriend and have sex all night. She got up and took a shower. She spent about a half in an hour in the shower getting the beer smell out of her hair. She hated working there. But it is so much better then working at Newton's outdoors store. She went in to her kitchen to get a glass of water. Then she went in to her room and put on some jeans capirs and a black tank on, then her black and pink Nikes. Then she grabs her purse then jumped in to her 1969 Mustang that she fixed up in Auto Shop in high school. She called Carlisle.

'Hey Carlisle I'm on my way. Sorry I woke up later then I wanted.'

'_Yea, you texted my phone last night when you got off of working saying you maybe late for this so I just took my time. I just got here; I'll just get a table. Oh Esme wants to go bowling with us if that's not a problem with you.'_

'No, I don't mind at all. Um please try for non smoking.'

'_Yep I will do. So I guess you are not a smoker?'_

'Nope are you?'

'_Nope I can't stand the smell really.'_

'Well I'm here I'll see you in there.'

'_Ok, I'm by the fish tank.'_

She hung up the phone.

'Hey Bella, Why are you here? Your not working are you?' Madison asked

'Nope, just meeting a friend up here to get out of the house.'

She walks and sees Carlisle, hugs him quickly.

Then Madison walks up shaking her ass as she does.

'You know each other?' Madison ask

'Yes, Madison, Bella is unlike you in college.' Carlisle

'You are Bella? What is you major?' Madison ask

'I'm majoring in History and English. My Minor is Biology. I'm in the teaching program.'

'You think that you are that smart to double majors? I don't think your going to get. I don't even think you're that smart. '

'Madison I think Bella is so much smarter then you. Plus I think she is more beautiful then you.'

'Well I bet you have never gotten laid in your life. I think your one those goodie goods.'

'No, I have had a boyfriend and had sex. But I have never tried to have a baby to keep my boyfriend so he doesn't lose you. I also have never walked around and told everyone that I was pregnant to stay in my boyfriend's parents good graces. Now do you want me to keep going?'

Madison ran off crying her eyes out.

'Um Bella can I tell you something?'

'Yes, what is it?'

'Well Besides that you rock, that Madison is dating my younger son?'

'What oh I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of her and every time I see her I'm working so I just saw my chance to tell her off.'

Then the manger up to us and says.

'Anything the matter? Madison said your being mean to her Bella? Oh hi Carlisle.'

'Bella was just giving Madison her own medications. She was being mean to Bella, Marcus.' Carlisle said to him

'Is this true Madison? Carlisle has never lied to me about things.' Marcus the manger said.

She looks down. 'Yes sir it is. But she has been mean at work.'

'Is that true Bella?'

'No, now I was pissed last night that I had to cover her ass because she just wanted to screw her boyfriend. I'm just getting sick of taking her shit all the time. Sorry Marcus if you want to fire me that's fine. I will understand. But I can't set here anymore and take her shit!' Bella said

'Well Bella I'm glad you told me. No you're not in trouble. But Madison is getting fired.'

Marcus goes up the and told her that she is fired for all the shit keeps pulls. Madison walks to the table and looks at Carlisle

'This is not over Mr. Cullen.' She said looking pissed.

'Well it is. You are not aloud at my house ever again.' Carlisle said

'That's fine then. Having sex at your house isn't any fun any more. As you Bella Swan. I'm telling your dad that you're out with Carlisle Cullen, fucking him at your apartment.'

'Hey do you want his number? Because unlike you I talk to my dad, He knows that I went out to lunch with Carlisle that we maybe going bowling then back to Carlisle and Esme house. He thinks it's great that I'm trying to make friend and well not whores as friends.' Bella said smiling.

'I don't like you Bella' Madison said

'Well Madison, I don't like you either. Oh should I tell Jasper and Carlisle what you were doing at work last week with that hot ass doctor in the break room?' Bella said

Carlisle and Bella didn't know that Jasper was coming in for a drink after a hard day at work and they don't see him sitting at the bar.

'Now I didn't do anything wrong.'

Then Marcus walks up with a tape in his hand.

'You want to make a bet that you didn't do anything wrong?' Marcus said

'Oh do spill the beans Marcus.' Carlisle said

'Well here is a tape with what she did. I will give you two a copy of it. I have four more around. So here it is. Now that's all I'm going to say.' Then Marcus got up and walked away to help the prep cook.

'Well Bella, I think we should get going. I think we should show Esme what we found.' Carlisle said.

**JPOV**

I just got off of a long day of work to find out that my girlfriend who I was going to ask to marry me with cheating. Plus she lied to me about the baby that I though we were going to have together. Now what do I do? I loved with my whole heart. I think I will just go home to see this tape. Before I decide on what I want to do.

**CPOV**

God I love Bella. I hope my son and her meet and get along. I just hope the damn whore Madison is gone forever. She was just too whorish for Jasper. We all knew she was cheating on him with my co-worker. Come on Dr. Snow is a good looking doctor for 30. But come on my son is 22 and a good look man if I say so myself. Besides he is such a gentleman but she throws it all away now.

A/N: For the ones who have read my other story. I am taking a break. I have writers block. So hopeful I will post by the end of the week for that story. 


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I just got off of a long day of work to find out that my girlfriend who I was going to ask to marry me was cheating. Plus she lied to me about the baby that I though we were going to have together. Now what do I do? I loved with my whole heart. I think I will just go home to see this tape. I hate that she was doing this shit to me. I do need to talk to me. I also feel as my dad hates Madison. But my dad does not hate anyone.

Was she laying to me about her being Pregnant? Was she laying about not cheating? I need to go and fine out. I will have to call my dad.

'Dad what was that at the bar?'

'_**Oh I didn't know you were going to be there sorry. Did you hear all of it?'**_

'Yes Dad I did. Have you got the tape?'

'_**Yes I do. Do you want to see it? We haven't seen it.**__' _

'Yea can you wait for me? Oh is that chick you were with going to be there?

'_**Yea she is, then we our going out bowling later.'**_

'Ok I will see you at your house dad.'

'_**Ok Jasper, I'll see you soon.**_**'**

**BPOV and CPOV**

The car ride home to meet Esme….

'I'm so sorry Carlisle I did not know that Madison was dating your son.' Bella said

'Don't be Bella. I'm glad someone told me what she is like. She was lying to my family. I was thinking I was going to be a grandfather.' He said looking down

'Don't be sad Carlisle. One day you will be a grandfather and hopefully you like your daughter in law.'

'I know Bella, but she got my hopes up high I guess. I was looking forward to be a grandpa. But I knew it was too good to be true.'

'Carlisle, I hope your son isn't mad about Madison.'

'I don't think he is. I think she is shocked that you spoke up and wasn't taking her shit.'

'Yea I am kind oh shocked that I did speak up. I am quite most of the time.'

'Yea I noticed honey. '

They drove up at a white Victorian house in the woods. This beautiful woman was standing on the back porch. She had brown long hair. She was wearing a blue knee length dress, with blue heels. She looked like how I pictured her from all the Carlisle has said about his wife.

'Well Bella we are here. You like my house?'

'I love it Carlisle.'

They walk out of the car up to where Esme is standing on the porch.

'Hey Esme' Carlisle said

'Hey, Carlisle' Esme said giving Carlisle a kiss on the lips.

'So this is the famous Bella?' Esme said

'Yep honey this is. Isn't she a doll?'

Bella blushes a little.

'Hi Bella, I'm Esme.'

'Hi Esme, I think your really beautiful.'

'Thank you honey, I heard you told Jasper's girlfriend Madison off.'

'Yes, but I didn't know it was Jasper's girlfriend. I was just sick of her crap at work.'

'That's ok, I don't like her either and I hope Jazz breaks her heart and I'm not a mean person at all. But she messed with the wrong mom. Carlisle she is not welcome here anymore.' Esme said

'Esme honey don't worry I don't think Jasper well be with her much longer. Let's get in the house before Jasper comes home. I want to go in the study to see this tape before he gets here. Is any of the other children here?'

'Yes Emmett and Alice are here up there in their rooms. I think Em is in his study reading or playing PS3. Aly is playing dress up with Rose.'

'Rose Swan?' Bella asked.

'Yes, Bella you know her?' Esme asked

'Yea that's my sister. She lives in my apartment with me. Since my parents died I have custody of her. Rose is a senior in Forks High School.'

'Oh what a small world Esme, and I go to school with Bella.' Carlisle said smiling.

'Yea it is.' She said wrapping her arms around Carlisle waist.

They walk in the house and up stairs to Carlisle study. He pops the tape in to the VCR and turns the T.V. All of a sudden we see a blonde hair girl we can't make the face out because her head is in between someone's legs sucking on a hard dick moaning around it. Then the guy who by the way I have seen comes up to Woody's a couple of times who looks nothing like her boyfriend Jasper. Moan out Madison's name. 'Oh Madison you are the best keep sucking it' 'Oh god I'm going to cum baby'. They she gets up and gets on his dick reverse cowgirl and looks in the camera. 'Oh god Tyler your dick is so big and hot. It's bigger then that striped ass Jasper. I can't believe that he though I was pregain.' She said while riding Tyler. Then she throw her head back as Tyler and her cum.' Carlisle was out raged he turned the tape off.

'That god damn slut!!!!!!' Jasper said.

Carlisle and Esme and Bella all looked at each other mouthing the words oh shit.

'Carlisle let me go handle this. I know Jasper don't know me, but I want to talk to him. If that's ok?'

'Yea Bella you can try. I don't know what he will say or do. But it would hurt.' Carlisle said. 'His room is the last one down this hall way. If he is not their look in to the door on the right side of his room, that's the only door that leads to his study.'

'Thank you Carlisle. I'm going to try to help him out.' Bella said

Bella walks to Jaspers room and opens the door a little and she hears little sobs. Was Jasper crying over Madison? He did love her, even though she didn't love him.

Bella knocks on the door.

'Who is this?' Jasper said quite

'It's Bella your dad's friend.'

'Oh come in. Sorry I'm just not happy with myself.'

'Why is that Jasper?'

'Well I should have seen this coming. I always wanted to have sex with her. But she never did and when she did it was just us cuming and her kicking me out of her house. I think she always called some guy to come after I left and they had sex.'

'I don't know Jasper, if I knew your dad was Dr. Carlisle I would have said something to him about Madison. She is just a two face bitch. You know what I have an ideal if you want to fuck with her head.' Bella said smiling

'What's that?'

'Of one I can get Maruis to hire her again and let him in this. Don't break up with her. But one day that she is working and I'm not we can meet up here and be kissing and holding hands acting like there is something in between us. Then we can make a fake porno then make another email address and send it to her. I mean it can come bite us in the ass, but it thinks it worth it.'

'I could just hack in to her laptop and delete it from their. She doesn't have a DVD burner or I can lock it so she can't download. I'm got at computers so I can cover our tracks.' Jaspers said winking at me.

'So your game?'

'Hell yea, I want to fuck with her. She gets to see how I feel about her cheating. I'm so thru with her too. Nothing is going to change my mind with her.'

Bella calls Marcus and puts it on speaker. (**Bold is Marcus**, _Italics is Bella_, **and underlined and bold it Jasper**)

'_Hey Marc I have Jasper next to me. We have a plan. We want to fuck with Madison's head. But you have to hire her back.'_

'**And what are you going to give me Bells???'**

'_Anything you want Marc.'_

'**I think it's great what do you guys want to do?'**

'**Bella and I just want to make it look like we had sex and send her an email and then also on and off when she is working to show up holding hands and kissing and touching. I want her to feel my pain that she give me when I seen the tape.'**

'**I'm sorry you had to see that tape. But I was going to give it to your dad when I seen him next. I know it hurts that she just does who ever she wants but remember you a better man for just walking away and not saying a word. But I also think your right about fucking around with her.'**

'_So what do you say on restating her as a waitress?'_

'**Hell yes, I will call her and tell her, that I was pissed and I got over what happened. That I need you tomorrow since Bella has it off to see her aunt and uncle who just came in to town. Then I will ask my mom and dad to meet you up here with Jasper. Since you are my cousin.'**

'_Thank you Marc, I love you so much you are the best cousin anyone could ask for.' _

'**I love you to Bells, Oh Aro said Hello sexy.' **

When Marc said that Jasper huffed and was thinking "Is all the good girls taken?"

'_You tell my sexy gay cousin in law that I said hello sexy and I love him too.'_

He is gay what? Bella is still single? Sweet!

'**Bye Shells Bells and Bye Jasper. I will see you tomorrow.'**

'_Bye Marcus' _Bella and Jasper said

'So Marc is your cousin?'

'Yep that my Aunt Mary's and Uncle Marc's son. He is the only openly gay male in Fork's.

'You guys are close right?'

'Oh yea, He is only ten years older then me, but we played Barbie's and dolls together growing up. He was my best friend growing up.' Bella said

'Oh that's cool. Hey isn't your bother Edward? I have an Edward Swan in my Calc class and in my Chem. class. 'Jasper said

'Yea, he goes to WSU. He is a pre med student. He is a very smart guy. He is a junior.'

'So tell me a little about you? I would like to get to know the girl I will be dating.' He said with a smile.

'Well I'm a junior at Port Angeles Community College. I'm majoring in History and English and a minor in Biology. My favorite color is Blue, my favorite band is Hinder, and my favorite book is Animal Farm. I haven't had a boyfriend since senior year in high school. I live on my own. My parents died this past year in a car crash. Rose is in my custody because she only has two and a half months to go before she turns 18. They said it was better for her to live with me so they don't have to put her in foster care. So I just kept her. You tell me a little about you now. It's your turn.'

'Well I'm a junior a Port Angeles Community College. I am going for my ass. in nursing. My favorite color is blue too, my favorite band is Staind, my favorite book is Mice of Men. I have a GMC Trail Blazer in black. I also own a 1969 sting ray corvette. That is my baby. I worked on it in auto shop in high school. I built that thing up from the ground up. It purrs like a newborn kitten. I only drive it for special occasion. Madison never rode in it.'

'Wow, well we better get down to the kitchen to talk to you parents.' She said as she walked out of Jaspers room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm sorry I forgot to say how old everyone it. Jasper is 22, Bella is 21, Edward is 23. Alice and Rose are almost 18. Emmett is 19. Edward lives in the same apartment complex as Bella and Rose do. Bella and Rose and Edwards last name is Swan. Jasper and Emmett and Alice live with Dr. Carlisle and Esme. I forgot about them going bowling lol. So I wasn't planning on still doing it. I think everyone is going to go to dinner and stay at Cullen's tonight. I well on with the story sorry for such a long ass note.-Krystyn **_

'_Wow, well we better get down to the kitchen to talk to you parents.' She said as she walked out of Jaspers room._

Bella and Jasper walk down to the kichten which was huge and homie feeling. The walls were a light yellow with a white trim. There was a island in the middle that looks like a bar with six stools. There was a stainless steal stove and refigherter. It was just breath taking on how beautiful this house was.

'Well you can help your self Bella.' Esme said

'Oh thank you Esme, but Carlisle and I just eat.' Bella said

'So you want to talk son about Madison?'

'Well, I can say this were over no matter what she says. I don't want to hear it. Were over, but Bella had a great ideal. We are going to give her a taste of her own meds. We are going to make it look like were having sex on a tape and send it to her. But I'm going to lock it so she can't share it any were. Then we're going to delete it once she has seen it. Then were going to get her hired in at the bar were she use to work at. Then when Bella has off were going to fuck with Madison's little head. We're going to show up holding hands and kissing each other. Oh Bella make sure to wear a mini skirt and some sexy boy shorts and a little tank and some heels. Doll yourself up Bella, I want to mess with her bad. Bella's cousin Marcuis is in on it to.'

'Oh your cousin is Marc? That is great that he is going to help you guys.' Carlisle said

'Yea, so Jasper you want to work on the porno tonight?' Bella said

'No I was thinking going on the date then make it look like after we left from the date we make it look like it then send it that night.' Jasper said

'Ok, sounds great. I will just have to make sure Marc got her back. Let me call him.' Bella said (**Marcus's is in Bold**)

'**Hey Bella Doll how are you?' **he said on the first ring

'So is Madison coming back?'

'**Oh sugar plum she is back and will start tomorrow. I will give you the day off. So I changed the date if that's ok. Oh and you guys don't have to pay for anything I will pay for dinner and drinks. You have the best table the one in the coner that is only candle lit.'**

'Thank you honey, I will see you tomorrow. Kiss Kiss'

She hangs up her phone.

'So it is set then. Mom, Dad would you mind if Rose and Bella stay here tonight so I can talk things over with Bella?'Jasper asked

'Yea son they can. Bella can have the guest room across the hall from you and Rose can say in Aly room.' Carlisle said.

'Well guys I have a long shift tomorrow I'm going to bed.' Carlisle said

'So what do you want to do tonight kids?' Esme asks

'Well I was thinking a game of Poker, but if you lose you have to tell us something that we don't know. 'Jasper said. 'So you guy game?'

'Hey can I play Jasper? Said the big guy who came down the stairs, with beautiful blue eyes and he was build like a football player. 'Wow who is this Jazzy pants?' he asked

'This is Bella, She is a friend of dad's and she is going to help piss off Madison. Bella this is my little brother Emmett.'

'Hello Emmett I'm Bella Rose's big sister.'

'You have one hot sister.' Emmett said with a smile.

'Thank you, why you like her?'

'Hell yea, she is the hottest girl in school.' He said with a big huge grin

'Well then date her silly.'

'So Bella why don't you start first? UMMM what is your favoirt dish to eat?

'I would have to say I love taco's.'

'How about you Jasper?'

'I love my mom's Fried chicken.

'Ok Emmett truth or dare' asked Jasper

'DARE!' Yelled Emmett

'I dare you to go and steal some of Alice's thongs and wear them on your head.' Jasper said

'Ok Jasper'

So Emmett ran up in to Alice's bedroom and grabed a hot pink g-string and placed it on his head and started to dance around the house. Then Alice and Rose walked out of Alice's study/beauty room and seen Emmett dancing around. She fell to the floor laughing at him and the sight she had in front of her. Then Carlisle walked out of his and Esme bedroom to see this sight too and he busted out laughing at him. Then Rose took out her hot pink camram and took a picture of the sight. Then she and Alice ran down stairs to show Bella and Jasper the picture.

'I am so going to post this on myspace.' Rose said while holding the camara in her hands.

'Yea you should do that Rose. Hell I will post it on my myspace so the world can see that Emmett Cullen wears girls thongs on his head. Rose and Alice go downstairs to say go night to Jasper, and Bella.

'Now you two I don't want to hear any funky noises ok?' Rose said

'You big bro I don't want to hear it got it?' Alice said

'Ok you girls run off and go to bed.' Jasper said

'Hey guys I am off to bed too.' said Emmett.

'Night Em.' Bella said

'You know something Bella your hotter and a hell a lot nicer then that whore Madison.' Emmett said as he walked you to his bedroom.

'Wow your family loves me already Jasper and we're not dating either.' Bella said

'Yea I know. I'm kind of shocked everyone loved you so fast." Jasper said

'Well night boyfriend' said Bella smiling.

'Night love.' Said Jasper.

Jasper slept on the futon in his study while Bella sleeped in his bed.

**A/N again sorry: Sorry I took so damn long on update on this story I have been having bad writer's block I am so sorry. But I think I have fixed my writers block. ****J**** Sorry this chapter is short. But we will move on to big and better things. ;)**


	4. Note sorry

I am going to rewrite all of my stories. I am sorry that I haven't been on in forever but I haven't had much time to write and I had a huge writers block. So I am very sorry everyone. I should be reposting them after Christmas. Love my fans. And I am very sorry!!!!!! Kristen


End file.
